


Piehead and his pal Mugface

by InstaGamein



Category: It is its own thing, Mugface, Piehead, The Inky Mystery?
Genre: #Discord, #random, Food, Piez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstaGamein/pseuds/InstaGamein
Summary: Ehem Hai friends! its me Insta now id like to tell you all how my oc and Pieheadended up this way, (i have no idea what i'm doing) i'm not the best at writing so i hope u enjoy whatever this becomes xD





	1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a time on a far away island called Inky swell Island, there lived two Cup siblings, Pierce and Instia they were pretty young Pierce was the eldest by 16 and Instia who was younger at 13, they lived peacefully and happily with their mother in a big hut where everything seemed to be swell for the two, that was until a new bakery moved into town.

Instia was sitting down watching tv trying not to fall asleep, things had seemed pretty boring ever since Pierce went out to town to get something he never told Instia what it was he was getting and was taking awhile to get back home.. and their mother was asleep, and Instia really didn't want to bother her while she was asleep she needed to rest but that didn't stop Instia from groaning out of boredom and silently complaining to herself as she went to the fridge to see if they had any pie left from a few days ago looking into the fridge then sighing knowing that Pierce ate the last of it, " aw man why does he never leave any?" Instia Groaned grabbing a slice of bread and putting it in her mouth, then turning around she caught a glimpse at the clock she blinked for a moment and looked at the clock again, "No way! its that late!?" she gasped with her mouth full almost choking on her bread, then after taking a moment to swallow and make sure she didn't die she looked out the window for a second "Pierce should be home by now.. he hasn't been out this late ever!" Instia commented concerned what if something bad happened to Pierce? Instia shook the thought away nothing bad could happen right? Pierce was the strongest toon Instia knew "I should just wait a little longer, I'm probably just worrying about nothing he should be fineee" Instia hoped as she went to the living room and sat back down on the couch and looked at the tv when suddenly the front door was knocked on Instia sighed getting back up and walking towards the door she opened to door expecting Pierce but he wasn't there.. this confused Instia but then she looked down and saw a box how odd "Is this some sort of prank? we didn't order anything..?" Instia questioned picking the box up looking at the address on it, it was indeed sent to their house but why? he was so curious as he walked inside and set it on the table he then opened the box and there was a beautiful cherry red pie inside of it! it looked amazing it had golden crust and red and white stripes on the pie pan and a red and white striped bendy straw sticking out of- wait red and white striped straw? " Thats odd why would someone send us a pie that looks so much like bro?" then what happened next was terrifying the pie jumped out of the box! and onto the table! "GOLLY GEE SWEET APPLE CRUMPETS DEVIL PIE!" Instia screamed the pie seemed to face her and then what it did next was insane the pie spoke! "Instia!? Holy cuss don't eat me!!" the pie yelled Instia was terrified w-was she going insane!? this couldn't be happening!? "H-hoW what ARE you!? aM i cRaZy!?" Instia yelled trying to calm herself down! how can you be calm when u just heard a Pie speak? this had to be a joke! yeah that's it its probably another prank from Pierce! everythings fine! "Pierce!? where are you if this is a prank it isn't funny! you really are scaring me!" the mug seemed confused as only silence followed her brother always came out once Instia had enough with a prank which rarely happened.. she looked down at the devil pie which was shaking.. did Instia really scare a pie? what a crazy thought, she looked around for a second then she got close to the shaking pie and spoke softly this is crazy " Um mr pie? i'm sorry if i scared you- i uh have never met a pie before..?" the pie then stopped shaking and said warily "Instia don't freak out.. its me" the mug looked confuzzled " um sorry Pie but i think i would remember meeting a talking pie" Instia said puzzled the Pie groaned " No Instia its me Pierce!" the pie spoke frustrated Instia smiled and started laughing "PfFfT i didn't know pies could be funny! Ah!" Instia Laughed the pie seemed to get mad at that "Cuss no! i'm not joking! stop laughing!" the pie screamed Instia flinched at that.. wait was this pie serious? " No way you're being serious!? look i know my bro can mess up sometimes but there's no way he would ever get himself turned into a pie! " Instia said flabbergasted then she really thought about it.. the pie looked like him it spoke like him it even sounded like him.. thats when Instia froze "b-Bro?" the mug spoke frozen "yes sis" the pie said annoyed " OH MY STARS BRO HOW DID U DITTLY DARN DO THIS TO YO SELF!?" Instia screamed the pi- uh Pierce jumped back a little bit " Chill out! moms asleep!!" the pie screeched Instia covered her mouth thankful that their mother was a deep sleeper, now calmed down Instia crossed her arms looking down at her bro that was somehow a pie "Explain."


	2. Somthing new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ello mah Freinds! today i'm gonna be trying Pies Pov and i hope it goes well!  
anyways i hope you enjoy this :3

Instia pulled a chair over next to the table and sat down, looking down at her brother ready for an explanation of what happened. 

________________________________________________________ 

Pierce woke up early this morning, why? Well.. Because he hoped today was going to be a somewhat 

good day, he saw his sister on the couch the other day just sitting around and becoming a sac of 

potatos :p Life was soooo boring at home! There wasn’t much to do on the isles since there was 

nothing new around to do, plus the rules and their parents made life on the isles even more lame.. 

that was until something new showed up! The other day Pierce was going on his usual walk around 

the isle .. until a flier in the wind smacked right into his face! He took the flier off his face and looked 

down at it “what the cuss! Now paper attacks me?” he was going to just throw it away. That was until 

he caught a glimpse of it “wait a new.. bakery? “ Pierce was pretty confused surely news of a bakery 

would be all around town by now, that what always happened when there was something new.. That 

was confusing not once on his walk around the isle he didn't hear anything about a new bakery, how 

werid.. Pierce didn’t let it get to his head though, he did think about how it had been so boring at 

home lately, and decided to surprise Instia tomorrow with a pie it was something new and not so 

boring, and hey it gave him an excuse to get some pie! And that’s ay okay. 

Pierce got home late from his walk, he felt like someone was watching him but he assumed it was the 

birds or something he always had a strange way with animals, he opened the door knowing his sister 

and mother were asleep he blindly maneuvered his way up stairs and into his bedroom and slipped 

into his bed and fell asleep. 

Hearing the birds sing he hopped out of bed brushed his teeth and got dressed 

he walked down stairs and hoped to get out the dooor- “Bro where are you 

going?” Instia asked tiredly “ I'm just going out, ill be back in a few” Pierce vaguely said closing the door 

and leaving fast 

he walked into town which was oddly quiet he followed the address on the flier following it to the edge 

of the woods, Pierce couldn’t help but feel eyes on his back he walked up to the odd looking structure and 

looking at the bakery something seemed off.. First off there was a old creepy looking tree sticking out 

the middle of it second it looked like the building was old and rooted into the ground and third there 

was no one in sight! Where did everyone even go? He just ignored the paranoia in his head and walked 

up to the door and slowly pushed it open to see..


	3. so sweet its sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ello peps, its been awhile and i have decided to get off of the writers block, and try writing again! anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a lovely day! <3  
Insta-

To see a surprisingly pretty normal looking bakery, there wasn’t anything out of the complete 

ordinary, first of all there he was hit completely with the smell of pure sugar and baked goods, 

which was always a good sign, but second there seemed to be a little bit of a bitter burnt smell 

which made Pierce pretty confused, but third was the fact that there seemed to be no other 

toons in the bakery like it was empty, that was until he saw a sheep toon standing by the 

counter and seemed to be a bit stressed by the looks of it, so Pierce just walked on up ignoring 

the weird feeling of walking closer almost gagging being hit with a burnt smell and the odd 

sheep looked up at him “Oh! What can I getcha?” the sheep asked, Pierce actually seeing the pie 

and food at the counter wanted to get the heck out of there, they were utterly burnt and 

looked like garbage, and smelled like a dead body, Pierce thought did this bakery seriously want 

to get roasted? he looked at the sheep confused and spoke “are you new to baking or 

something?” The sheep scowled a bit but then returned to a smile “oh, I don’t know why you 

would ask that sir.. But! I have been baking for years, now what would you like?” Pierce just 

stood there in somewhat disbelief this sheep seriously was a legit baker? “I don’t want any of 

this, look at this” the sheep looked confused “what's wrong with it?” the cupman gestured to the 

baking “First of all It looks gross, it smells gross, and if I had to guess it tastes gross aswell? I'm 

not going to waste my money on it” The sheep seemed to drop the smiley act and frowned at 

Pierce “You shouldn’t talk about someone's good baking like that” Pierce just looked somewhat 

amused “really? Did you even use a cookbook? I had no idea you could make a pie smell and 

look so baaaad” as as the cupman kept on rambling with insults the room started to get colder.. The 

sheeps eyes grew dark “Brr jezz its even cold in here! What sort of bakery is cold! I cant-” 

“ENOUGH” Pierce was suddenly interupted by a yell coming from the sheep its voice was cold 

“whoa there, chill out I was just telling you how it is, maybe baking isn't for yo-” Pierce froze as 

he saw the sheep melting away like melted frosting, and in its place was a tall dark looking 

figure with no face and horns and a tail and- yep that was a ditty darn demon, he just 

basically insulted a demon.. Oh boy.. The demon laughed with a glare “OH so you’re all high and mighty with your insults, but the second something intimidating shows up you are nothing but scared!?” 

Pierce felt frozen in place, he had never met a demon before but oh man were they scary.. And 

cold he wanted to book it, but his feet wouldn’t move this had to be magic.. “W-what did you do?” 

Pierce didn’t mean to stutter but he wanted to know what was up with this demon, “Oh Pierce, silly haven't you noticed? how quiet the isles have been since I came here? How many toons are missing? Do you want to know what happened to them?” 

the cupman paused “What... what did you do to them!?” Pierce suddenly heard a noise and looked down seeing giant sugar cubes heading towards him. The demon smirked “This'll be sweet!”


	4. Pause and look.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hai everyone! hooo boooy! ive been so busy with things lately, so might aswell just decided to post this, its been awhile, ive been studying, my break is soon though! so I'm gonna try to get some more short chapters out more often! hope you enjoy! <3 -Insta

.

.

.

Before Pierce could react to this sudden magic attack he was completely surrounded by sugar and filling, 

the whole entire room felt like it was swirling around him in circles, everything was dizzy and if felt like the room was getting bigger! 

No... he was getting smaller! he didn’t understand this, he was terrified! 

He felt absolutely sick, and before he knew it, he was put into a box, and that wicked baker was the last the he saw before everything went dark, “What the cuss have you done to me!?” he yelled, he could no longer feel his arms or legs. 

he heard the baker laugh to the box in a mocking tone. “you're a Pie now silly!” 

“I don’t wanna be a cussing Pie!” 

“Well that’s too bad, now.. Where should I send you...?” 

“Let me go home you scum!” 

“Thats it!” he heard a finger snap 

“Ill send you home, so your family can eat you!” 

Pierces eyes were wide in absolute terror 

“n-No! Cussing change me back now!!” 

There was no reply, Pierce was terrified, how was he gonna explain this to his family? Especially his sister... 

\-------------- 

Pierce looked at his sister who looked absolutely shocked 

“Pierce.. what in the world! This is Insane!!” Instia spoke picking him up startling him 

“Whoa! Sis! W-warning next t-time..” he yelped out, “s-sorry, its just u-um a lot..” she said in a panicked 

but apologetic tone. How would she fix this mess? she started pacing the floor but soon stopped just as 

fast as her starting knowing her mother was asleep, she didn’t want to bother her parents, they were 

always busy. 

She looked at the front door and Pierce gave her a confused look “what is it?” he asked, she suddenly 

quick walked out the door, she put a grip around Pierce making sure to be careful, once outside she 

walked over to a palm tree and sat down next to it leaning on it. “let's talk to him.” she spoke softly, 

Pierce stared with wide eyes “t-talk to him!? You mento or what?” he whisper yelled. 

She sighed “bro, it's all I can think of... unless you want to get the consul involved...?” she asked nervously. 

“No way!” he quickly replied, that was the last thing they should do, they would probably be locked away, freedom gone, like birds in a cage, just because he slipped up. 

“But why would talking to him ever be a good idea!?” Pierce asked “You insulted him bro.. He could have been really passionate about his pastries” Instia frowned 

“f-Fine” he sighed, Instia nodded standing up and started walking. 

As Instia walked down the tropical mountain, Pierce looked around, the isles looked beautiful during sunrise, the palm trees would seem to sway and the birds would sing, it would be refreshing .....if he didn’t get himself turned into a pie, now all he felt was worry.. 

Instia walked into town and raised a brow at the silence “Has it ever been this quiet in town..?” she 

asked looking down at her brother “That weirded me out too.” he answered looking around. 

There were signs pointing somewhere “where are those signs pointing? I don’t remember them?” Instia paused tilting her head, “it seems like the direction to his bakery” Pierce stated confused, there weren’t signs before. 

Instia gave a nervous look, but followed the signs carefully until she found her way to the odd bakery, 

she stared in awe at it, the tree growing out of it looked old. “Its really pretty..” she commented looking at it, “I think its creepy” Pierce stated like it was a fact, Instia sighed then nodded walking up to the door.


	5. A single scream for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haii everyone. Ive been super busy this week! Xmas is almost here! yeeey, so here's another short chapter! i hope you guys enjoy it! ^w^ Insta-

Instia opened the door walking inside, she looked around the bakery, it looked empty... 

“aloha?? Is anyone in here?” she asked carefully stepping into the seemingly empty bakery, 

Pierce was sweating, the feeling of dred got worse and worse every step Instia made into the bakery. 

“sis, we should leave, I have a bad feeling.” Pierce stated quickly, 

Instia looked down at her brother in worry, but not for long... the room suddenly grew colder and colder, “h-how did it g-get so c-cold!?” Instia shivered. 

Out of nowhere they heard a gravelly cold voice ...his voice. 

“well, well, well, what do we have here!” his voice stated in a mocking but surprised tone 

“u-um..” Instia started trying to hide how scared she felt “i-I'm Instia, y-you turned my brother into a p-pie, and I came to apologize f-for his insults..” she stuttered out. 

a dark shadow went by the counter where his voice was coming from and the Demon appeared sitting on the counter with a huge grin. 

“pPFFt! You serious!?” he asked amused, Instia shakily nodded. 

He then turned his gaze to Pierce “I would have thought you would have been eaten by now!” the Demon cackled, Instia held Pierce closer. 

“But you..” he paused turning his eyes at Instia “you came back for your pathetic excuse of a brother?” the demon grinned wider showing off his teeth. 

Pierce scowled about to tell the dumb baker off, but Instia nervously covered his mouth, she didn’t want Pierce to get hurt more... 

“u-um, yes..?” she tilted her head. “Psh, I’m not going to do that~” the demon said in a sing songy voice. 

Instias eyes widened in worry “..w-why not?” the demons smirk grew into a bigger grin “Cause, that wouldn’t be very fun, doll.” he stated like it was a fact looking at her up and down. 

She shivered feeling his eyes on her, Pierce looked pissed, she wanted to get out of there! No, she needed to get out! 

…. 

“u-umm..” Instia turned around and booked it for the door, she had to get out! 

The demon noticed this and frowned, snapping his fingers. 

Instia tried pushing and pulling the door, but it was locked... she banged on the glass in panic, she knew she was strong enough but it didn’t break! 

Soon she felt breathing by her neck her eyes wide in a panic as she turned around... 

He was right there.. Standing over her with his wide toothy smile, and condescending eyes 

“where do you think you’re going doll?” he asked pinning her to the door, 

It felt like she couldn’t speak, this was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her... 

She decided to do the only thing she could think of.. 

. 

Scream for help..


	6. change for the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hai everyone, i hope everyone had a happy hollyday! aaaannd this is leading into angst ville, lets just hope Pire doesn't try sneaking into the story! .. welp, hope you all enjoy this short chapter! cya! <3  
-Insta

No one answered her screams, she felt a hand around her mouth 

a shush was the last thing she heard as the whole world went black. 

.. 

.. 

.. 

….......... 

She slowly gained consciousness, tiredly blinking her eyes open as she panicked a bit laying on the 

ground in a dark room, she felt her legs, hands, and neck were chained to the floor and could 

barely see anything... 

“you’re finally awake dear, you sure do stay out for a long time.” Instia flinched, the demon was 

over her, watching her... why did she feel weird? something wasn’t right.. 

... 

Where was Pierce!? She looked around the room, its image clearer, it was some sort of 

office..? It had a large chair by a desk where the demon sat, if Instia wasn’t panicking she might 

have stared at the room in awe, but she couldn’t find her brother and a feeling a fear was 

sinking in... 

“w-where's my brother..?” she asked shaking, as tiny clinking sounds were made. 

The demon frowned at her. “You’ve been cursed, and kidnapped, and you’re worried about 

your pathetic brother??” The demon asked amused. 

Wait what? What did he mean..? “c-Cursed..?” she tilted her head, the demon started laughing 

as he went over to what she assumed was his desk, picking something up and walking back 

over to her.. 

He released her hands and neck from the chains and handed her a mirror downside up with a big grin on 

his face as he sat back on his desk. 

She sat up tilting her head in caution before turning the mirror.. 

.. 

… 

She screamed. 

What else could she do? 

Where to even start? 

. 

.. 

Her eyes.. Her eyes were so much bigger then normal, the irises were so small they looked like 

only dots.. And they couldn’t focus on anything no matter where she looked, her eyes didn’t 

follow... 

Her mouth, it was longer.. 

And feeling her skin, it wasn’t smooth anymore! What on earth!? 

The mirror suddenly shattered, she then dropped it with a shaky hand. 

She stared at the demon with wider eyes “w-What did y-you do to m-me!?” 

“It's simple dear, I cursed you and your brother, and now things will fall into place” the demon 

stated with a smile showing his teeth, he put his hand out making it glow, Pierce came out of 

nowhere, Instia flinched as the demon violently shoved him into her arms. 

“b-bro!? Are y-you okay?” she asked him concerned, Pierce looked like he was yelling at the 

demon, but nothing could be heard. 

Instia was panicked, she had never heard of anything like this EVER happening on the Isles! 

What could she do!? 

“p-Please change us b-back!” she begged holding her brother close 

“Oh?” the demon started “Well... I could do that, If..” 

Instia tilted her shaking head again “i-if?” 

“If you become My Toy and faithful servant, I think I might be able to work something out for 

you two.” he smiled pulling out a glowing piece of paper. 

She stared at it, Pierce was yelling at her but she couldn’t hear it, the demon gave Pierce a 

wicked look as he handed Instia a pen. 

Instia shook her head, she wouldn’t fall for this... contracts were bad, demons were bad, 

..right? 

The demon scowled “I give you a simple solution and you refuse it?” she shakily nodded. 

“Fine, but you’ll come back doll, don’t worry.” He winked at her with a smirk as everything 

went dark again.


End file.
